maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Cho'Gath/Jacky 50A
Biography Cho'Gath, or nicknamed the terror of the Void, is a champion from League Of Legends. Cho'Gath lifts up his nickname high. His size (don't trust the picture) and viciousness makes up for his brutality. Cho'Gath was a Voidborn, a race of creatures that are forgotten from history because of their cruelty and brutality, and savage manner. However, Cho and the other Voidborns can speak in normal human language. Although Voidborns are said to be always in the Void, Cho was summoned because of a dark ritual in Icathia, and his hunger is really unstoppable. In-Game Bio "Cho'Gath was a Voidborn, a creature which is forgotten by history because of it's unspeakable manners. Cho'Gath was among the champions in the Fields Of Justice along with other Voidborns. But later he was imprisoned by the League Of Legends. Now, SHIELD has make a deal with the League Of Legends to use Cho'Gath for better use. However, SHIELD still needs to fully control Cho'Gath." Class Scrapper *Deals more damage to Infiltrators and does a follow-up attack against Infiltrators and gains Close Quarter Combat when being attacked or attacking Infiltrators. *Vulnernable to Bruisers. Bruisers gains Enraged when being attacked or attacking Scrappers, increasing all stats. Bruiser *Gains Enraged when attacking or being attacked by Scrappers, increasing all stats. *Vulnernable to Blasters. Blasters deals critical damage to Bruisers and gains Focused Attacks. Recruit *Complete The Voidborn Lockbox Collection. Voidborn Lockbox "100% made in the Void and by a Voidborn." Recruitment Dialogue *"You wish the enemies you know must die and come to an end... Yes..... I shall help you to end them all!" Passives Voidborn *Immune to all harmful damage-over-time debuffs. *Chance to take no damage from magic and psychic attacks. *Immune to critical attacks. Carnivore *After killing an enemy, Cho'Gath will recover 40% health. *All attacks automatically gains Brutal Strike and Fatal Blow when an enemy has -50% health. *Chance to restore 20% health and 10% stamina when attacking a debuffed enemy. Terror Of The Void *Applies Cower, Intimidated and Migraine to all enemies every turn. *Deals extra damage against targets with the debuffs mentioned above. *Attacks have a chance to have Splash Damage, inflicting Slowed to all enemies. Sense Of The Void *Cho'Gath can hit enemies that are hidden or concealed with 20% more damage. *Inflicts Buff Blocker and Removes Buffs if attacking enemies with Avoidance Effect and all of Cho'Gath's attacks gains True Strike. *Counters enemy attacks that deals more than 10% damage. Void Ferality *Chance to do 4 follow-up attacks against all enemies. *Chance to attack an enemy that is going to do an action before the action is even executed. *After doing an attack, all allies gains Void Rage. *Void Rage makes all allies' attacks have True Strike, Fatal Blow, Brutal Strike, and Removes Buffs, but at the cost of 5% less accuracy for 3 turns. *Chance to change the Scrapper class to Blaster. Class changing doesn't affect actions. This makes Cho'Gath's class is Blaster+Bruiser. Stats *Health: *Stamina: *Attack: *Defense: *Accuracy: *Evasion: Actions Rupture (Level 1) *1 hit. *Ranged ground attack. *Attacks all enemies. *Inflicts: **Impaired: Deals 20% less damage and attacks cannot crit. **Void Wounds: Takes extra damage from all attacks by 10%. Extra damage percentage taken increases by 10% every turn, and cannot be removed. **Bleeding: Takes damage every turn and takes extra damage when doing a hostile action. *Special property: **Erupting Attack: Can still hit flying targets even when this action is a ground attack. Feral Scream (Level 2) *1 hit. *Ranged sonic attack. *Attacks all enemies. *Inflicts: **Tremble In Fear: The next 2 actions that are going to be executed has a chance to fail and stuns the target for 2 turns. **Sonic Break: Sonic attacks against targets with this debuff gains Ignore Defense and True Strike. **Broken Ears: Takes 100% more damage from Sonic attacks and chance to be inflicted with Dizzy after this debuff has ended. *Special property: **Void Exploitation: Deals 150% more damage against targets inflicted with any debuffs and inflicts another 9 debuffs after exploiting. Vorpal Spikes (Level 6) *1 hit. *Ranged attack. *Attacks all enemies. *Inflicts: **Internal Bleeding: Same as bleeding, but stacks with bleeding and cannot be removed. **Exposed: Defense reduced by 25%. **Flanked: Attacks against targets with this debuff grants a follow-up attack. **Head's Feeling Missing: Chance to cannot deal any damage for 4 turns. *Special property: **Exploits Flying: Deals extra damage against flying targets. Feast (Level 9) *1 hit. *Melee attack. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Mangle: Cannot take healing or buff effects. **Terrorized By The Void: Guaranteed to lose 5 turns after 2 turns this action is done. *Grants: **(Self) Feast Of The Void: Restores health by 80%. **(Self) Rising Up: Chance to gain Strengthened, Agile, Focused, or Fortified. *Special property: **Laugh Of The Void: When this action is done again, chance to gain an extra turn. Team-Up Bonuses *Red In The Ledger: Right now, not in LOL, but in MAA, he's a hero. Once he's an absolute bad guy... *League Of Legends: Bonus for bringing 2 League Of Legends character. *Hungry: Cho'Gath and Morbius. Category:Heroes Category:League of Legends Category:Video Games Category:Male Category:Non-Marvel Category:Lockbox